Female Villains Cuss In Class/Grounded
Version 1: Sonic and Amy was teaching their students some math lessons. Amy Rose: Good morning class. We have a lot to do today. Sonic: We sure do Amy. Now, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is the square root of 974169? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Blue raised her paw. Sonic: Yes, Blue? Blue: 955? Sonic: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Adagio Dazzle: I think I know the answer, Sonic. La Bruja mocked Adagio Dazzle in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. La Bruja: Meh(x14) Adagio Dazzle: Shut up, witch! La Bruja: (Mad) Hey! Do not call me witch you f***ing Dazzling. Sonic was shocked and horrified. Sonic: La Bruja, did you just say the F-word?? La Bruja: Dazzling? Adagio Dazzle: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f*** in school, you f***ing witch''.'' Sonic: Adagio Dazzle! La Bruja: Why the f*** not? Sonic: La Bruja! Margaret White: Girl, you just said f*** again! Sonic: Margaret White! Shadow Queen Peach: F*** this s***. Sonic: Shadow Queen Peach! La Bruja: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Sonic: How would you like to go to the principal's office? La Bruja: How would you like to have sex with me? Everyone gasped in shock. Blue fell out of her chair, Cream accidentally tripped and bonked her face on the floor. Sonic: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? La Bruja: Oh. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then La Bruja picked up a megaphone and cleared her throat. La Bruja: How would you like to have sex with me Sonic The F***ing Hedgehog?! Sonic stood rooted to the spot, shocked, mad, and frozen. Margaret White: Holy s***, girl. Then the girls went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Praxina and Dark Meowser sat in the chairs in front of the principal's office. Praxina: Well, we have a 1 day suspension for having sex in the bathroom. Dark Meowser: I know. Why did we stop to have sex in the bathroom? Praxina: Quiet, Dark Meowser. I hear something. Inside the principal's office, Jessica Andrews was very upset with the girls. Jessica: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you girls, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Dora, Twilight Sparkle, Carrie White, And Shadow Queen Peach's mother..... Margaret White: shocked You called my daughter?! Jessica: That's right. Margaret White: terrified Oh, no, girl! La Bruja: Jessica, can I ask a question? Jessica: Okay, what? La Bruja: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Margaret White: Yeah! Jessica: Ugh! I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Shadow Queen Peach: Nowhere. Margaret White: Um...we heard them from Sonic a few times before. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah! La Bruja: Sweet! That's it! The girls started laughing. Jessica: Girls, I seriously doubt that Sonic ever said, um, "Eat penguin s***, you a**hole". Sonic is my favorite Sonic Boom character and Sonic Boom is rated TV-Y7. The door opened, and the girls came in, not looking happy at all. Margaret White: Uh-oh. Jessica: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Dora: La Bruja. Twilight Sparkle: Adagio Dazzle. Carrie White: Mom. SQP's Mom: Shadow Queen Peach! Why would you cuss in class? That's it! All 4 of you are grounded for a week. Which means no ice cream this friday. Carrie White: You can only play the Sims 3 with all the expansion packs and watch baby shows like Doc McStuffins, Caiilou, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Blues Clues, Dora The Explorer, Barney, and Wow Wow Wubbzy this week. The girls went home upset. Version 2: Sonic and Amy was teaching their students some math lessons. Amy Rose: Good morning class. We have a lot to do today. Sonic: We sure do Amy. Now, class, let's start the day with a few new math problems. What is the square root of 974169? Come on, class, don't be shy. Just give it your best shot. Blue raised her paw. Sonic: Yes, Blue? Blue: 955? Sonic: Okay. Now let's try to get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard. Anyone? Come on, don't be shy. Adagio Dazzle: I think I know the answer, Sonic. La Bruja mocked Adagio Dazzle in a high-pitched, gibberish voice. La Bruja: Meh(x14) Adagio Dazzle: Shut up, witch! La Bruja: (Mad) Hey! Do not call me witch you f***ing Dazzling. Sonic was shocked and horrified. Sonic: La Bruja, did you just say the F-word?? La Bruja: Dazzling? Adagio Dazzle: No, he's talking about f***. You can't say "f*** in school, you f***ing witch''.'' Sonic: Adagio Dazzle! La Bruja: Why the f*** not? Sonic: La Bruja! Margaret White: Girl, you just said f*** again! Sonic: Margaret White! Shadow Queen Peach: F*** this s***. Sonic: Shadow Queen Peach! La Bruja: What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anybody. F***, f****ity-f***-f***-f***. Sonic: How would you like to go to the principal's office? La Bruja: How would you like to have sex with me? Everyone gasped in shock. Blue fell out of her chair, Cream accidentally tripped and bonked her face on the floor. Sonic: furiously WHAT DID YOU SAY?!? La Bruja: Oh, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Actually, what I said was: Then La Bruja picked up a megaphone and cleared her throat. La Bruja: How would you like to have sex with me Sonic The F***ing Hedgehog?! Sonic stood rooted to the spot, shocked, mad, and frozen. Margaret White: Holy s***, girl. Then the girls went to the principal's office in disgrace, and Praxina and Mephisto sat in the chairs in front of the principal's office. Praxina: Well, we have a 1 day suspension for fighting Iris in the hallway. Mephisto: I know. Why did we stop to fight Iris in the hallway? Praxina: Quiet, Mephisto. I hear something. Inside the principal's office, Jessica Andrews was very upset with the girls. Jessica: Well, I must say, I'm very disappointed in you girls, okay? You should be ashamed of yourselves. Now, I've already called in Dora, Twilight Sparkle, Carrie White, And Shadow Queen Peach's mother..... Margaret White: shocked You called my daughter?! Jessica: That's right. Margaret White: terrified Oh, no, girl! La Bruja: Jessica, can I ask a question? Jessica: Okay, what? La Bruja: What's the big f***ing deal, b****? Margaret White: Yeah! Jessica: Ugh! Now I want to know where you heard these horrific obscenities, okay? Shadow Queen Peach: Nowhere. Margaret White: Uh, we heard them from Sonic a few times before. Adagio Dazzle: Yeah! La Bruja: Sweet! That's it! The girls started laughing. Jessica: Girls, I seriously doubt that Sonic ever said, um, "Eat penguin s***, you a**hole". Sonic is my favorite Sonic Boom character and Sonic Boom is rated TV-Y7. The door opened, and the girls came in, not looking happy at all. Margaret White: Uh-oh. Jessica: Thank you all for coming on such short notice. Carrie: This just isn't like you, Mom. Twilight Sparkle: You neither, Adagio Dazzle. Carrie: What did my mom say, Jessica? Did she say the S-Word? Jessica: No, it was worse than that. Carrie: The F-Word?! Jessica: Here's a list of the things they've been saying. Okay? All the ladies looked at the list. Dora: Oh, dear God. Twilight Sparkle: What is a rim job? Carrie: Anilingus is the oral and anal sex act in which a person stimulates the anus of another by using the mouth, including lips, tongue, or teeth. It is also called anal–oral contact and anal–oral sex; colloquial names include rimming and rim job. The others stared at Carrie in shock while SQP's Mom frowned in anger and disgust at Carrie. Carrie: Mom, you will tell Jessica this instant where you heard all these horrible phrases! Margaret White: I....I..... La Bruja: We can't tell you. We all took a sacred oath, and swore ourselves to secrecy. Shadow Queen Peach: It was the Trailer Park Boys series. La Bruja: Girl! Shadow Queen Peach: What? F*** you, guys. I just wanna get out of here. Carrie White: Trailer Park Boys? That show Blossom Flower's dad likes? Jessica: Excuse me, what the heck is Trailer Park Boys? Carrie White: It is a show about 3 criminals in America. Nothing but foul language and crude humor. Jessica: Well, I guess I'll have to send a warning letter out to parents before more people see Trailer Park Boys. Margaret White: Everybody's f***in' seein' it. Carrie White: angrily Mom! Margaret White: I'm sorry, I can't help myself: That series on Netflix has warped my fragile little mind. Dora: All 4 of you are grounded for a week. Which means no prayers this week. Carrie White: You can only play the Sims 3 with all the expansion packs and watch baby shows like Doc McStuffins, Caiilou, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Word Party, Blues Clues, Dora The Explorer, Barney, and Wow Wow Wubbzy this week. SQP: Ok, fine. Bright side. Least your not going to kick our butts. Carrie White: (Smiles) Yeah. Normally we would spank you, burn your stuff, and ground you for 3 million years. We don't want to do that. Cause we know that it is abusive. For now, let's go home. SQP: Ok. SQP's Mom: Good girls. On the way home. SQP: By the way, why does this suddenly feel like we redid South Park: Bigger, Longer, And Uncut. La Bruja: Not sure. Carrie White: Well, the movie did win awards for Best Music and Best Original Score. All: Yeah. CAST Salli As Jessica Andrews/Margaret White/Sonic The Hedgehog(Sonic Boom) Julie As Dora, Twilight Sparkle, And La Bruja Grace As Shadow Queen Peach's Mom Ivy As Carrie White Kimberly As Blue Princess As Praxina/Shadow Queen Peach/Amy Rose Susan As Adagio Dazzle Paul As Mephisto/Dark Meowser (Can someone make a video out of this? Please?)